1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of medical imaging, and more particularly, to systems and methodologies for proton computed tomography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computed tomography (CT) allows reconstruction of a specific physical property of a 3-dimensional object and arranges and displays this reconstruction as an array of 2-dimensional cross-sectional or “tomographic” images of the object. Such reconstruction can be facilitated by appropriately configured X-ray or particle radiation that penetrates the object. Detection of such radiation and processing of such data can facilitate reconstruction of such 2-dimensional images.
A proton beam can be configured to penetrate through an object. Reconstruction of 2-dimensional images from protons that pass through such an object can be difficult due to a relatively large number of protons involved and the different types of interactions that protons undergo within the object.